


Enjoy This

by pinkish



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, a tiny bit of angst, lee enjoys himself for once, seriously guys there is almost zero plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee rigs the schedule so he has a moment of privacy in the showers, and he uses it fantasize about his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lee can’t believe that the showers are empty. It’s been...frak, he can’t even remember how long it’s been since he’s been able to enjoy a shower. He should schedule shifts like this more often, if this is the result. He bats away a guilty thought that passes through his mind: he really shouldn’t abuse his power like this, but...Lee grins as he takes in the empty stalls around him. 

He is going to enjoy this shower.

Guiltily, he turns the water on before undressing so that it will be warm by the time he gets in. It’s a waste -- of water and of energy -- but it’s been so long since he’s had a shower that doesn’t involve 5 minutes of freezing cold water.

Rather than speed through the process of getting undressed so that the next pilot can shower before they have to run through drills, or go over plans, or -- gods forbid -- jump into their birds and risk their lives again, he doesn’t rush taking his clothes off. Instead, he savours the feel of cloth slowly slipping off his body. He shivers as the cool air, not warmed by the steam of other bathers, meets his skin and he breathes in deeply as he rubs his hands along his arms, his chest, his torso.

Lee reaches into the shower to test its temperature and smiles as hot water hits his fingertips. He steps in, closes his eyes and revels in the peace that almost literally washes over him. As the soap foams in his hands, long legs and strong arms flash in his mind and his cock twitches. He knows better than to lust over one of his subordinates, but there’s no one here and a little fantasy won't hurt anyone...so he takes his time soaping up his arms, legs, chest, washing his body gently as he imagines those strong arms wrapped around him. He’s hard before he even touches himself, just thinking about the man’s hands on his body. 

A small moan escapes his lips when he finally grasps his cock, his hand soapy and wet and slick as he starts to pump, slowly. His other hand brushes across his chest, lingering on a nipple. He’ll never get to feel the other man's competent fingers tease him like this, but he can imagine it so clearly. He speeds up, thrusting into his hand a little as he leans against the cool shower wall. His breathing quickens, and he groans when he brings his other hand down to cradle his testicles. He can feel them tightening, and he knows he’s not far from coming when he hears the door creak open.

“Lee? Is that you?”

If it weren't for the loud clang of the door, Lee could almost believe that the voice he hears is only in his mind. He has imagined that voice calling out his name -- in passion, rather than inquiry -- almost every night, but it's clear from the footsteps and the sounds of another person undressing that he hasn't conjured it up this time. The panic at being caught, somewhat, brings him down from the edge and it’s a few seconds before he can reliably speak without giving himself away.

“Yeah, Karl. Thought I’d take the opportunity for a quiet shower while I could.”   The sound of clothing slipping off Helo's body stops, briefly, and Lee can imagine the man frozen, half-dressed, and concerned for his CAG’s privacy.  


“Want me to come back later?” Lee’s not sure if he’s imagining the teasing note in Karl’s voice. He wishes he could see Karl's face, to check if the question is accompanied by a mischievous grin.

“No, it’s fine -- I’m just about done, anyway.”

“Good. I really need a shower: I’m pretty sure you could smell me from down the hall.” Karl chuckles and Lee grins -- but the thought of breathing in Karl’s scent brings his mind back to the hand on his cock. 

After a brief flush of guilt, which his desire easily dismisses, he begins stroking himself again. He conjures up images of the other man, naked and glistening with water and soap. The thrill of doing this while Karl is only a few stalls away unexpectedly adds to his pleasure, and it’s all he can do to stop a moan before it leaves his throat. He hopes the sound of water from both showers is enough to mask his laboured breathing as he brings himself to the edge again. Knowing that Karl is rubbing his hands over his own body is almost too much to bear. He allows himself the image of those hands reaching for him, and the lean, muscled body leaning in against him. He reaches for his balls again and this time there’s no interruption. With Karl’s name unvoiced on his tongue, he comes, his breath shuddering as he spends himself in his hands. He holds his softening cock as he breathes in, trying to calm the quick beating of his heart and to dismiss the flush on his skin before he steps out of the shower. Lee takes a last moment to rinse and enjoy the hot water, and turns off the tap.

He grabs a towel and dries himself off, a little dizzy -- from the heat or from desire, he can’t tell. Lee wraps the towel around his waist and turns to face Karl’s stall. In an attempt to defuse the awkwardness he feels about fantasizing about his subordinate, he tries to infuse his words with the playfulness he heard in Karl's voice earlier: “If you promise not to tell anyone, I’ll rig the schedules like this again next week.” 

“Sh-sure,” Karl stutters a little and Lee’s about to clarify that he’s just joking when he hears the heavy breathing and choked moans he was trying to stifle only moments ago. A wave of desire washes over him again as he realizes that he wasn't the only one enjoying a brief moment of somewhat-privacy. This knowledge stops him in his tracks and he tries to memorize the sounds coming from Karl’s stall, before blushing and opening the door.

“See you later?” He calls, wincing at the tremor in his goodbye, as he steps into the hall.

He hopes he’s the only one who can tell that his voice is thick with want.

He will definitely be rigging the schedule like this again next week.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s definitely not nervous.

Lee Adama is absolutely, definitely, for sure not getting excited for his shower later today.

He is not looking at Karl while he's working, not watching those hands that touched that body, that pulled those delicious noises from those lips, wondering if he’ll show up at the showers again.

And he is definitely not half-hard just thinking about last week.

Absolutely not.

Lee waits a few minutes longer before heading to the head this time. He’s not sure if Karl will be there at all, but he wants to time it so that they’re in the showers together longer. If he can just wait a few more--

 _Gods, Lee. This is just creepy._ At this thought, he stands up to head to the showers -- there’s no reason to assume Karl will show up again, and at any rate, he can’t moon about like this for a man who was probably not thinking about his CAG while he brought himself to orgasm last week.

 _Orgasm. Karl._ The words echo in his mind as his pace quickens. So much for lingering.

He shoves the door open and his stomach drops as he realizes that there’s someone else in the shower. It was too much to hope that no one else would have heard about the showers being empty at this time. Any plans and wild fantasies he had about listening to Karl, or being able to see Karl, or -- gods -- being invited to join Karl, crumble into nothingness and he can’t stop a disappointed sigh from passing his lips.

“Lee?” A voice from the shower calls, and Lee’s eyes land on Karl's uniform, neatly folded by the shower stall.

_Oh, gods._

“Karl?” 

“I thought for sure you were joking last week -- wasn’t sure you’d actually fix the schedule just to enjoy a quiet shower,” Karl says, and Lee can hear the smile in his voice.

“Not as uptight as you thought I was?” Lee teases as he makes his way to a stall next to Karl’s. This time, the shiver that passes through his body has nothing at all to do with guilt, or cold, and everything to do with desire.

Karl laughs and Lee rushes through disrobing so that he can step into the privacy of the shower stall more quickly. If anyone were to walk in, Lee’s arousal would be immediately obvious, and he’s not quite comfortable with his subordinates seeing the evidence of his desire -- especially when its inspiration is only a few feet away, naked, soapy, wet, maybe touching himself like last---

 _Frak._ Lee shudders as he steps into the heat of the shower and briefly strokes his aching cock. He’s not sure he can handle the slow teasing he enjoyed last week, but he has to wash himself -- he can’t come out of the shower without being obviously cleaner or Karl will...suspect. If he doesn’t already.

As he rubs soap into his skin, Lee imagines what the man in the stall next to him is doing. Slender fingers brushing against hard nipples. Hands caressing a broad chest. One hand making its way down Karl’s stomach, then trailing across the sensitive skin of his thighs before grasping a hard cock. The other moving from nipples, to lips, to testicles, to thigh, roving across his body. Lee mirrors this fantasy with his own hands and as he rubs the head of his cock, he moans, surprised at the shock of pleasure his action elicits.

“Ohhh,” he doesn’t realize what he’s done until he hears a sharp intake of breath. Lee can tell that Karl has stopped moving from the change in the sounds coming from the other man’s stall.

Karl heard him.

_Frak._

_Frakfrakfrakfrakfrak_.

Lee’s heart is beating hard and fast as his cheeks flush in shame. He opens his mouth to --- to explain? to apologize? to deny? He has no idea what to say, but any thoughts on the matter are completely disrupted by the next sound he hears.

“Mmmmm,” a slow moan comes from the stall next to his. 

_Oh. Gods._

Lee is pretty sure that he’s imagining it -- maybe he slipped and hit his head and this is some crazy hallucination -- so he doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, until he hears it again.

This time, the moan is breathy and shuddering, and Lee has no doubt that Karl knows he can hear it. That Karl  _means_ for him to hear it.

He strokes himself again and doesn’t try to quiet his breathing or stop his moans. The sounds must excite the other man as Karl’s breathing speeds up and Lee can hear the man shift in his stall. Mirroring Karl, Lee leans against their shared wall, one hand stroking up and over the head of his cock, then back down to the base again and again, while his other rolls his balls gently, fingers pressing against the root of his shaft.

“Frak, this is good,” Karl’s voice sends a shock of lust through Lee’s body.

“Mmm,” he moans back, not caring whether Karl means jerking off in relative privacy is good, or the two of them doing it together is good. It is good, and that’s all the mental energy he can devote to his answer at this point in time. He starts speeding up his thrusts as his other hand moves to his lips. He can imagine the other man’s lips where his fingers are, and it’s that thought that sends him over the edge. “Oh gods!” Lee shouts out a little more loudly than he intended, but he's rewarded with the delicious sounds coming from Karl’s mouth.

“Oh gods, yes,” Karl’s breathing speeds up again and stops abruptly, interrupted by a choked moan. It doesn’t take much effort for Lee to picture the man thrusting into his hand, to picture seed spilling over those fingers that he’s tried to avoid staring at these past months.

The two finish their showers in silence, as they slowly come down from their orgasmic highs. Lee feels awkward as they both step out of the shower, unsure if he should acknolwedge what happened. He has no idea what the etiquette is in this situation and he finds himself at a loss for words. He wraps his towel around his waist after half-heartedly drying himself off and gathers up his clothes in silence. He blushes when he passes Karl on the way out and he’s just about to shut the door behind him when he hears, “Same time next week?” Karl’s voice is teasing, but gentle -- there’s no mistaking that it’s a serious offer.

“Yeah,” he hopes it sounds more like laughter than shock -- he’s not ready for Karl to know how badly he wants this, if he doesn’t know already. “Same time next week.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lee doesn’t even try to deny his excitement as it nears time to head to the showers. He’s already caught Karl’s eyes a few times today, and he’s certain that the other man is just as excited. Lee tries to calm the rush of emotion that thought brings up -- just because Helo likes jerking off next to his CAG doesn’t mean that he’s interested in him. Lee cannot suffer the embarrassment that an overstep would cause, much less the heartbreak if he had to face the fact that Karl wasn’t interested in more. _This is enough_ , he thinks as he checks his watch one last time.

It’s definitely enough to make the walk to the showers somewhat awkward, since he has to hide his erection behind his towel. He avoids looking at any of the people who pass him in the hall in the hopes that this will mean they do not see the desire in his eyes. He has gone to bed hard every night, with the sound of Karl coming echoing in his mind, never more grateful that his rank allows him a private bunk. He has come every night with Karl’s name rolling off his tongue and slipping past his lips in a whisper, still desperately worried that someone might hear, might know. A few nights, he gives himself the pleasure of imagining that Karl has been similarly affected, imagining the Captain bringing himself to orgasm with the thought of his CAG in a shower, and those are the nights he comes the hardest. Those are the nights he falls asleep with a smile on his lips and the taste of his own come on his tongue, imagining it’s Karl’s seed he’s licking from his fingers.

If it hadn’t been for the charged glances he’d shared with Karl earlier that day, Lee might have been disappointed to see the showers empty when he walks in. He briefly considers the possibility that Karl will not join him, but he recalls Karl’s flushed cheeks and the hitch of his breath when they passed each other in the hall that morning and smiles. Whatever Karl wanted from ... whatever it was they were doing, he would come to the showers eventually.

Lee lets himself enjoy the ritual of taking his clothing off and laying them next to his towel as the water warms. He steps in the shower and breathes in the steam as he pictures Karl before him. He would never make a move in real life, too unsure of the other man’s desires, too unwilling to overstep his bounds and compromise his position, but in his mind...

In his mind he can reach out and touch the Captain’s face, trailing his fingers along his jaw, and pull him in for a kiss. In his mind, he can enjoy the sensation of Karl’s fingers in his hair, or his hands along his back, stroking, grasping. He can imagine the feeling of the other man’s arousal along his own, and he can reach--

The door clangs open, sending in a brief blast of cool air. Lee shivers, but doesn’t call out. He can hear the cadence of Karl's footsteps and he listens to the sounds of his disrobing. Lee returns to his fantasy, his excitement increased by the real man’s proximity. He rubs his hands across his shoulders, down his arms, and across his stomach, pretending the hands are Karl’s. He is just about to reach for his cock when he feels strong hands grasp his biceps.

For a brief moment, Lee can’t tell if he imagined it -- he hadn’t heard the curtain move, had he? -- but then Karl steps forward and presses his body against Lee’s. The hands he had just been imagining make their way down his arms and then up his torso, enfolding him in a strong embrace.

“Lee,” Karl whispers into his ear, nuzzling into his neck. “Tell me you want this.”

Lee brushes his hands along Karl’s forearms, resting his hands on Karl’s.

“Gods, Karl,” he breathes, “I want this.” Lee turns around to face the man who has haunted his fantasies for months, “Do you?”

He is still uncertain despite overwhelming evidence. 

Karl laughs, his eyes bright with...affection? love? lust? Lee can’t tell, and the lack of certainty makes him frown, but then Karl leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his lips and Lee can’t remember what he was worried about. He opens his mouth to the kiss and lets Karl’s tongue past his lips. He brings his hands up into Karl's hair and shifts his body so that his cock brushes against the other man’s.

Karl rewards this action with a moan, and Lee’s cock twitches in response. Karl lifts his head from the kiss to look his CAG in the eyes.   “I want _you_.”

Lee can’t process this confession, and the confusion must show on his face, because Karl smiles and repeats it: “I want you, Lee. I’ve wanted you for months.”

Lee can’t tell which one of them pulls them in closer, but suddenly it’s hard to breathe as they grip each other tight. Lee kisses and sucks at the other man’s neck, careful not to leave a mark as Karl’s hands move from his shoulder blades down to his waist. Karl shifts his body and uses the momentum to position them against the wall, pressing his hard cock into Lee’s. Lee jerks involuntarily, his body seeking out friction and pressure as he moves his mouth up Karl’s jaw to capture his lips.

“Frak,” Lee says as he releases Karl from a kiss, “You're amazing.”

Karl responds with another thrust and nips at Lee’s bottom lip. “I’ve thought about doing this so many times, but I never imagined you’d actually want this,” Karl says into Lee’s mouth.

Lee chuckles, hearing his own thoughts voiced, “I guess I really am less uptight than you thought I was.”

 Karl grins and says, “I guess so.” He moves his mouth to kiss Lee’s jaw as his hands stroke Lee’s hips and torso, moving them behind to tug him in closer.

“Did you think about this in the shower?” Lee tries to mask his desire by adding a teasing note to his voice. He trails his fingers down Karl’s body, taking the other man’s cock into his hand.

“Frak,” Karls’ curse comes out more like a whisper, “I thought about you. Of course I thought about you. When I heard you come that first time,” at this, he grasps Lee’s cock and starts stroking him gently, “Gods,” he rests his forehead on the wall, leaning against Lee, “I hoped you were thinking of me.”

“I was. I'm always thinking about you,” Lee says as he speeds up his strokes to match Karl’s. Their bodies press into each other as their mouths seek skin and their free hands seek purchase. Lee hopes that he’ll see a bruise where Karl’s hand grips his hip, and he moans into Karl’s neck as Karl shifts so that each stroke pushes the heads of their cocks against the other’s body. The added sensation is more than Lee can bear, and he comes into Karl’s hand.

“Karl, frak, oh frak, Karl,” Lee knows he’s not making any sense, but he can’t stop the other man’s name falling from his lips. He speeds up his strokes, which had slowed as he lost himself in his own pleasure, and he whispers meaningless moans into Karl’s ear. Soon, Karl is calling Lee’s name as he comes, his come landing on Lee’s stomach.

They stay pressed against each other for a few moments until the cold air of the showers intrudes and reminds them of the outside world. Lee can feel Karl’s smile against his cheek and he turns into him to claim a kiss from his lips before moving into the warm water to wash himself.

Karl turns around to lean against the wall and watches Lee as he soaps himself up, and he grins as Lee blushes at the attention.

“So,” Karl says as he reaches out to brush soap from Lee’s arms, “any chance you can free up the showers tomorrow?”  

Lee pulls Karl in for another kiss, unable to resist the urge to taste the other man, now that he knows he can do this. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is my very first fic and I hope it's OK. I've literally never written porn before, so I'll take (constructive! I'm so fragiiiile!) critiques if you've got'em!


End file.
